Another Pilgrimage: My Story
by Katarina Ariadne Navane
Summary: I got bored of writing A Few Die Hard Fans, so I'm taking a break to start this, since I'm no good at humor. *spoilers*If things in the past went differently, Yuna wouldn't become a summoner, and the fayth would need to get me and my friends to help


A/N: Basically, I got writer's block while working on A Few Die Hard Fans, so I'm   
writing this, cuz I'm no good at humor. It's another self-insertion fic, but a little different   
than AFDHF. It's more typical, but still not exactly like every other one, since I'm   
changing the original plot, more than just to add in a couple new characters. You'll just   
have to read it to find out!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ffx. Well, I do own my copy of it, but I don't own the   
copyright to it or any of its characters. Wow! This time, my disclaimer is actually shorter   
than my author's notes!  
  
Another Pilgrimage: My Story  
Chapter 1  
The Journey Begins  
  
It started out like any ordinary day. I got up at an ungodly hour, got dressed, and went to   
school. I took (and probably failed) a math test before heading to newspaper class.   
There I worked on my ffx fanfiction, when I was supposed to be working on my article   
for the school newspaper. I handed Adam a note before heading to chorus class, after   
which I went to talk with my friends Kathy, Gaby and Celeste at lunch. Like I said, it   
was and ordinary day. (A/N:*sings* "Just a day, just an ordinary day." Sorry.   
Disclaimer:I don't own Ordinary Day, either) After French class, I took the bus home   
and settled into my normal routine.   
After greeting my parents and my uncle, I grabbed a snack and sat down to enjoy   
my hour of peace before my brother got home. I plopped down in my dad's old battered   
couch, grabbed the controller to the ps2 and hit the proper sequence of buttons to make it   
work (our TV is really stupid. You have to hit like 12 buttons in the proper order on 3   
different remote controls to make the playstation2 work.)   
I turned on Final Fantasy X, and selected my saved game right whenYuna is   
becoming a summoner. Just then, I felt a tingly feeling coming from the controller and   
spreading to my whole body.   
I must have passed out, because I had the weirdest dream. I was talking to the   
fayth of Bahamut. She said, "You know how the story goes. But make one little change   
and everything changes. Spira needs your help. Don't cry. Your friends can come too.   
You will be the ones to set the dreamers free."  
"Huh?" What else could I say? Then I saw Auron.   
"This is your story," he said. The scene morphed into the ruins of Zanarkand. I   
saw the young Auron, struck down by Yunalesca. He tried to crawl as far as Gagazet,   
but failed. He fell, and Yunalesca sent him to the farplane. That's not how it's supposed   
to go! He's supposed to make it to Gagazet, and tell Kimahri to take Yuna to Besaid. If   
he doesn't, Yuna will stay in Bevelle. She might not even become a summoner. What   
would happen then?   
Then I saw the fayth of Valefor. "You'll be needing this," she told me, as Valefor   
flew out of the sky and landed next to me.   
Then I awoke. I was more fatigued than I had ever been. I tried to stand up, but   
my legs refused to support me. I collapsed just before reaching the exit to the strange   
chamber I was in. I tried to stand again, and this time succeded. I limped towards the   
door. The strange fern-like plants near the exit moved out of my way under their own   
power. I grabbed the handle of the immense door, then slowly pulled it towards me. My   
vision began to blur, so I shut my eyes. I began to fall again as I exited the room. I   
expected to hit the floor, and was startled when I didn't. I was caught by- by- well,   
someone anyway. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw, staring back at me...  
"Adam?"  
"Hey! It really is you! Are you ok?" He asked.  
"I- I think so. I think I just became a summoner."  
"Well, that's what the townspeople said. They kept blabbing about how this   
mysterious person named Lora had just shown up and was all of a sudden becoming a   
summoner. Also they kept saying how dangerous it was in here without any guardians.   
So I decided to come in here and see if it was really you."  
"Yeah, it's me. I guess you're my guardian now, huh?"  
"I guess so. So where are we anyway? I got as far as a 'temple' in 'Besaid'   
(wherever that is)"   
"Wow. We're really in Spira!"  
"Uh, Spira?"  
"Oh, right. You've never played Final Fantasy X."  
"We're in the world of a Playstation game?" He spat out the world playstation   
like it was something vile.   
"Well, I know you're a Nintendo person, but we're here now, so we might as well   
enjoy it, n'est-ce pas?"  
"I guess so." he replied doubtfully.   
"So, Sir Adam, Any idea how we got here in the first place?"  
"No idea. Hey, nice outfit!"  
"You too."He was dressed in a red flowing cape over his normal school clothes,   
along with a beaded belt and the braided necklace with the dragon charm I had made him   
for his birthday. He was armed with an oddly shaped sword. He looked a bit odd, to say   
the least. I finally looked down at myself and saw I was definitely not wearing the outfit   
I was in before. My usual jeans had been swapped for a short-ish blue skirt, reminiscent   
of Yuna's. My purple shirt had been swapped for my blue tank top, only it seemed to   
have been adorned with silver beads. My jewelry had stayed the same: Necklace with   
dragon pendant and quartz crystal, braided choker with wooden beads, dragon ring, The   
only change was my watch had been switched out for my charm bracelet, only the charms   
were all spherical in all different colors and they seemed to glow.   
"So that's what the spheres for the sphere grid look like" I muttered.  
"Huh?" Adam asked.  
"Never mind." We emerged from the cloyster of trials as a crowd of townspeople   
greeted us. The air was buzzing with questions.  
"Is he your guardian?"  
"Where did you come from?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Will you sign my hat?"  
"Lora?" (Quick A/N: For those of you who don't know, my real name is Laura,   
but in Spira, I'm Lora. See my bio for details) I did a double take at the familiar voice.   
"Kathy!?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask the same thing of you."  
"No Idea?"  
"No Idea."  
"I just became a summoner. Wanna be my guardian?"  
"Sure." Her usual clothes were changed for her orange dress with the fringe along   
with extra jewelry. She was armed with a dagger.  
"Any idea where Yuna and company are?" I asked my friend.  
"Yuna is a priestess in Bevelle. Auron is dead permanently, I think. Lulu is in   
Guadosalam, mourning Chappu. Wakka is losing at Blitzball with the Aurochs in Luca.   
Tidus stayed in his little dreamworld. Kimahri is still on Gagazet, I think. Rikku is   
probably off salvaging machina with the Al Bhed. I asked around. In any case, I think   
we're probably the main characters here."  
"In that case, seen any more people from school running about?"  
"Gaby is waiting outside the temple. I heard a rumor that Celeste and Daniel   
were in Kilika, And someone said something about Elena being in Luca."  
"Good job!"  
Adam asked, "What the heck is going on here? You mean to say that a bunch of   
your friends from school are taking the places of these fictional characters?"   
"Yeah, and I think you're Tidus, Adam." Kathy said. The 2 of us girls snickered.  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
"Tidus is a little dumb." I explained.  
"That's about the understatement of the century. He's the main character of the   
game."  
"I think you're Lulu, Kathy."  
"What!?"  
"It's because I've known you for a while, and you know a lot more about Spira   
than Adam. Not because you're a spiteful malicious individual." (A/N: don't ask, inside   
joke) I explained, "Once we find them, I think Gaby is Wakka, because she's kinda   
hyper and religous. Celeste is Rikku, because she's very hyper and she's one of my best   
friends. And Daniel is Auron. I have no earthly idea why Daniel is Auron, except he's not   
Kimahri, he's not quiet enough, and Auron is the only other person left. Elena must be   
Kimahri, because she's quiet. Does all that make sense?"  
"I think so." said Kathy.  
"No." said Adam.   
"I didn't expect you to get it as you have no idea the FFX characters are. " I told   
him.  
We met up with Gaby outside the temple. She was confused, but she had played   
at least a little FFX before, so she wasn't quite as confused as Adam. She was dressed in   
a simple sky blue dress, and armed with... a teddy bear. Ok, so our weapons are a little   
mixed up. So what? Battle-wise, Gaby is the black mage. Kathy fights more like   
Rikku. Got it? Good.   
After Kathy and I explained the plot of FFX to Gaby and Adam, how it should be,   
we settled down into what we all needed: a good night's sleep.  
  
A/N: See where this is going? Uh, can't think of anything to say right now.   
R&R! Flames are accepted, cuz I don't really care about this fic. I'm only writing this   
because I need a break from AFDHFs. R&R! 


End file.
